


for the voiceless

by noyabeans (snowdrops)



Series: writing with snowdrops (haikyuu) [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Haiku, for #writeinktober on twitter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-08 16:05:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12257658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowdrops/pseuds/noyabeans
Summary: A haiku a day for#writeinktoberover on Twitter, exploring various character themes.





	1. ode to the unassuming

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have time to write full fics for inktober, so I decided to put a spin on the challenge for myself with the following rules:
> 
> \- May or may not follow the [given prompts](https://twitter.com/writeinktober/status/914515652970520576).  
> \- A haiku a day, no more, no less.  
> \- Characters need not be named. Readers are free to speculate!  
> \- No ships, only gen.

you do not yet know  
the depths of hidden power  
carried within you


	2. ode to a guardian deity

force of a whirlwind  
swifter than a summer storm  
still and unmoving


	3. ode to a partner

you are not alone  
six is stronger than six is  
I am next to you


	4. ode to a brother

I do not need words  
what I want to say to you  
you already know


	5. ode to a battlefield

two teams and a net   
cheerleaders and taiko drums   
we take flight, again

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr (rielity)](https://rielity.tumblr.com/) | [twitter (noyabeans)](https://twitter.com/noyabeans) | [haikyuu writing journal](https://noyabeans.dreamwidth.org/)
> 
> Follow my #writeinktober updates [here](https://twitter.com/noyabeans/status/915242968998543360).


End file.
